Digital signal cross-connect equipment plays a very vital role in the installation, monitoring, testing, restoring and repairing digital telecommunication networks. Digital signal cross-connect modules are frequently used in digital networks to provide a central cross-connect location that is convenient for testing, monitoring, restoring and repairing the digital signals and associated equipment. The digital cross-connect modules provide temporary jack access to the digital signals to monitor the signals and to test and repair the digital signals and telecommunication equipment. Digital signal cross-connect modules are most frequently used in both large and small telephone central offices, remote sites and customer premises. It is necessary that with respect to the remainder of the network, the digital signal cross-connect module must appear transparent. This is particularly true and most critical when dealing with digital signals that are transmitted at line rates in excess of 40 million bits per second (Mbps).
A very successful digital signal cross-connect module is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 granted to Wayne E. Williams et al. on Mar. 21, 1989. Such patent is referred to and incorporated by reference with respect to the background of this invention.
Another successful digital signal cross-connect module is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,501 granted Aug. 3, 1993 to Allen et. al. Such patent is referred to and incorporated by reference with respect to the background of this invention.
This invention is an improved high density digital telecommunications network, cross-connect module panel that has several improvements, such as a panel backplane that can be completely prewired prior to the installation of modules.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.